


Dies Iræ

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Series: Requiem Mass [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once in his life, Dante praises someone else’s combat skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dies Iræ

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink Summer ’07  
> Prompt: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne – Dante/Demi-Fiend – Death – "You’re an angel… when you’re asleep."

Dante sat quietly near where Shura had crashed earlier, as if for once he feared waking the boy curled up on the dusty ground. The others were a bit further away, resting, like Shura, or tending to their wounds. He watched them for a moment, then spoke to Shura, his voice barely above a whisper. “That was some great fighting you did there.” If anybody heard him, his tough macho guy reputation would be ruined forever.

Shura did not stir.

Brushing a damp strand of black hair away from Shura’s forehead, Dante nodded. “Yeah. You rest now. Don’t worry, we’ve got it under control.” He smiled a bit despite himself as he looked at Shura’s peaceful face. “How the fuck can you be such a pain in the ass and look so damn… angelic right now?”

The wind caught the strand of hair and gently blew it back on Shura’s forehead.

As most of the others began heading their way, Dante pressed a light kiss on Shura’s lips, chapped from too many breath-based spells, then rose and stepped away, frowning as he looked up at the accursed Kagutsuchi. In its glaring white light, the sand around Shura glittered crimson.


End file.
